Winnie and Willie: 12 Hours to Showtime
by Studio Zolo
Summary: Every Thursday night at eight, Winnie, and her younger brother, Willie, would sit down and watch their favorite television program. However, this particular Thursday night was special. See how far Winnie and Willie will go to watch their show.


**Winnie and Willie: 12 Hours to Showtime**

* * *

It was early morning in Transylvania, the infamous werewolf family was still sleeping in their beds after a night of partying at the Hotel. However, not all of the wolves were sleeping, a young female werewolf, named Winnie, was down at the hotel's lobby. She wasn't alone, her younger brother, Willie, was with her. While Winnie was fully awake and full of energy, Willie still tried to fight off his tiredness.

"Winnie, why did we wake up so early?" asked Willie as he yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Do you know what today is, little brother?" Winnie asked as he held up a mini calendar. Willie looked at the calendar with his sleepy eyes and yawned again.

"It's Thursday, the 20th," Willie responded as he rubbed his sleepy eye. "What's so special about it?"

"Willie, tonight's the night!" Winnie exclaimed. Willie tilted his head in confusion.

"Uh, what's going on again?"

"The one-hour season finale of 'Detective Jerry!' is on tonight!" Winnie examined with excitement! Willie's eyes beamed with excitement, he was suddenly wide awake.

"Holy rabies!' exclaimed Willie, 'That's tonight?!"

"Yup! We're going to watch it on the big TV!" Willie's smile instantly dropped, he folded his arms and huffed.

"That's not gonna happen.," Said Willie, "Dad and his friends are watching football on that big TV!" Winnie simply chuckled.

"Little bro, I already got that taken care of!"

"Really, how?" That's when Winnie's happy expression turned to nervousness.

"About that…. Promise me you won't be mad," said Winnie as he rubbed the back of her head. Willie tilted his head in confusion.

"What did you do?" Willie asked.

"Well, I told Uncle Dracula that I'll be doing chores around the hotel," Winnie responded. Willie was still confused.

"Uh, why would I be mad?"

"Well…. I told him you would be helping me out,"

"WHAT?!" Willie exclaimed. That yell was so loud that it woke other monsters up.

"Look at it this way; you'll be spending time with your favorite sister!" Winnie told Willie, who huffed in response. Their conversation was interrupted when they hear the bell on the big clock rang eight times.

"8 o'clock!" Exclaimed Willie. "The show starts at 8 PM toning!"

"Yup, that means we got twelve hours to showtime!"

* * *

'Detective Jerry' is Winnie and Willie's favorite show, they never miss an episode. The books, that the show was based on, inspired the werewolves to become detectives

After their first case, involving Dennis, the two became obsessed with all things detective.

Every Thursday night at eight, Winnie and Willie would drop everything and plop down in front of the television to watch Detective Jerry's next case.

They usually watch it in their room, but since tonight was the season finale, they wanted to watch it on the big television. Luckily, they got that arranged, but there is still a few more things they need to take care of.

After all, they only had twelve hours.

"We need snacks!" exclaimed Winnie, "Good snacks!"

"All the good snacks are at the store in the human village!" Willie told Winnie, "How in the world do we get all the way over there?!" Winnie knew the answer to that.

"That's where we get Dennis," said Winnie, "He's not a big fan of the show, but he's always willing to help out!"

"You're not going all kissy face on him, will you?" Willie asked. Winnie giggled.

"When you get a zing, baby brother, you'll understand," Winnie responded as she patted Willie's head, much to his annoyance.

"I'm not a baby," said Willie with an annoyed tone.

"Dennis will be home from school in a few hours," said Winnie, "So in the meantime, we have to get our gear!" Willie felt a chill go down his spine.

"But our brothers stole our stuff!" exclaimed Willie. Winnie sighed as her ears went down in disappointment. Sometime last night, one of Winnie and Willie's brothers snuck in their room and took some of their detective gear.

"It was either Wilbur or Wallace," said Winnie, "Probably Wilbur,"

Wilbur was the oldest child and the meanest. He likes to boss his younger siblings around and he won't take no for an answer. Winnie dislikes him, while Willie is afraid of him.

"Stupid Wilbur," Willie said in a low tone.

"We have to get them back!" cried Winnie. "The show wouldn't feel as fun without them!"

"How the heck do we do that?!" asked Willie.

"That's where you and your secret weapon come in," Winnie responded.

"Will it work?"

"It always works with Wallace," Willie thought about it for a second. He didn't want to deal with his dumb older brother, but he wants to experience his favorite show in the best way possible.

"Alright, I'll do it!" Willie exclaimed.

"Thanks, baby brother!" Winnie hugged Willie and gave him a small kiss on his forehead, which annoyed him.

"Yuck, girl germs!" Willie exclaimed as he wiped his forehead, Winnie let out a giggle.

* * *

Willie snuck around upstairs with a walkie-talkie in his paw, trying to find his brother's room. Wilbur had moved out last year, but he occasionally spends some time with his family at the hotel.

As Willie continued to look for Wilbur's room, he heard the little heads cry out "Do not disturb!" much to his annoyance. His walkie-talkie made a beep sound,

"Willie, did you find Wilbur's room yet? Over," Winnie asked through the walkie-talkie.

"No, and it's ticking me off!" Willie responded. "I can't remember where his stupid room is! Over!" Willie was about to give up until he heard a voice behind him.

"Little bro, what are you up to?!" the voice called out to him. Willie turned around and saw another werewolf behind him. This was his older brother, Wallace. Willie gulped in fear, he was busted.

"Uh, nothing!" Willie responded as he shifted his eyes, indicating that he was lying. Wallace wasn't buying it.

"I have the best hearing in this entire family, Willie. You're trying to find Wilbur's room to get your dumb detective stuff," said Wallace.

"It's the season finale of Detective Jerry, Wallace!" Willie cried. "I need that stuff to watch it!" Wallace simply chuckled.

"You want that cheap crud so badly?" asked Wallace.

"YES!" Willie cried out, making Wallace flinched a little bit.

"Okay, okay! I'll help you!" Wallace exclaimed. "But you owe me!" Willie jumped and gave his older brother a tight hug. "I'll take you to Wilbur's room, just get off!"

* * *

Wilbur was inside his room, playing with Winnie's magnifying glass. When he learned about Winnie becoming a detective, he couldn't wait to make fun of her.

"So my little sister thought she could the next great detective, how funny!" Wilbur said as he laughed. His train of thought was interrupted when he heard a knock on the door. "Enter!"

The door opened, revealing his younger brothers, Wallace and Willie.

"What do you two want?"

"Wilbur, just give Winnie and Willie their stupid detective toys back!" Wallace demanded. Wilbur laughed in response.

"Why in the world should I do that?!" Wilbur asked with a smirk, "I should just break them!"

"NO, PLEASE!" Willie cried out. Wallace was getting annoyed.

"Just give them back before I beat the living snot out of you!" Wallace exclaimed as he balled his paws into fists. Willie's eyes began to fill with tears, this was not unnoticed by Wilbur.

"Awww, what's the matter, wittle Willie?" Wilbur asked in a mocking tone, "Want your dumb baby toys?"

"Wilbur, cut it out!" yelled Wallace. Willie wiped his eyes and gave an angry look at Wilbur.

"Do I have to use my secret weapon?" asked Willie in a low tone. Wilbur laughed harder.

"What are you going to do? Cry like a little baby like you always do?!" Wilbur asked as he got close to Willie's face. Wallace took a few steps back.

"I feel sorry for you, Wilbur," said Wallace. Wilbur was confused, while Willie cleared his throat.

"...MOMMY!" Willie cried out. In a matter of seconds, Wanda, the mother of the large numbers of wolfpups, stormed through the door.

"Wallace, what are you doing?!' Wanda asked in a stern tone.

"Not me, mom!" Wallace cried out. "It's Wilbur, he stole Winnie and Willie's toys!" Wilbur stuttered in fear, trying to think of a lie, but Wanda wasn't having it.

"Wilbur Werewolf!" Wanda yelled out. Making everyone, including Willie, take a step back. "Give Winnie and Willie back their toys, this instant!"

"Y-Yes, mom!" Wilbur said as he frantically began to pick up Winnie and Willie's stuff and handed it to Willie. "Here you go, little brother!"

"Thank you, Wilbur!" said Willie as he ran out of the room. Wanda gave Wilbur a cold look.

"If I hear you're messing with your younger siblings again than you'll be in big trouble!" Wanda exclaimed. Wilbur nodded in fear while Wallace walked out, laughing.

'At least it's not me this time,"

* * *

Willie eventually made it back to Winnie with their stuff. Winnie's eyes beamed as she looked at their stuff.

"Willie, you are the best!" Winnie exclaimed as she gave her younger brother a tight hug.

"I know I am!" said Willie as he hugged back.

"Dennis should be home in an hour, we're almost done!" Winnie exclaimed.

"All we just need is the snacks and our night will be amazing!" said Willie.

Two o'clock PM. six hours to go. Winnie stood by the hotel's entrance, waiting for Dennis to come in.

"He'll be here any second now!" Winnie thought to herself.

Almost a few seconds later, Dennis walked into the hotel with his mother, Mavis.

"Dennis, you're back!" Winnie exclaimed as she tackled Dennis to the ground and began licking him. Mavis laughed.

"Winnie, give Dennis a little space," Mavis told her, "He just got in." Winnie got off Dennis and took his hand.

"Come on, let's 'play'!" Exclaimed Winnie with a wink and ran with the half-vampire.

"Are you two still working on your plan?" asked Dennis.

"Yup, all we need is you!" responded Winnie.

* * *

"You want me to convince my mom to take me to the store and get snacks?" Dennis asked.

"Me and Willie are banned from the store," said Winnie. "So you'll have to go!"

"Please, go for us, Dennis," begged Willie. Dennis gave a smile.

"Of course!" Dennis exclaimed. "You guys are my best friends!" Winnie than tackled Dennis to the ground and began licking him. "You're welcome, you're welcome!"

"So, how are you going to convince your mommy?" asked Willie. Before Dennis could answer, Winnie spoke up.

"You leave that to me," Winnie responded with a smirk.

* * *

Mavis was in her room, reading the news on her phone. She noticed something that was strange to her.

"They're building a monster mall?" Mavis asked herself. Her train of thought as interrupted when she hears a soft knock at the door.

"Mom, can me and Winnie come in?" asked Dennis behind the door.

"Sure, honey," responded Mavis as she opened the door, revealing Dennis and Winnie. "What do you two need?"

"Mom, me and Winnie want snacks,' said Dennis, "Could you take me to the store?"

"I don't know, Dennis," Mavis responded. "We have snacks here." Dennis was already willing to give up, but Winnie was going for it.

"Try your secret weapon," Winnie whispered to Dennis' ear. The vampire/human hybrid nodded and transformed into a bat and gave his mother the dreaded pouty bat face.

"Winnie's brothers ate all the snacks, they're all gone!" Dennis cried as his eyes got larger and larger. Mavis tried to hesitate, but it was failing.

"Dennis…" was all Mavis could say.

"Please, mommy?" asked Dennis. His eyes were practically the size of dinner plates. Eventually, Mavis gave in.

"Okay, okay! We can go to the store!" Mavis exclaimed as she grabbed her sunhat. "Let me get ready!" Dennis flew back to Winnie and turned back to his regular form. The two gave their secret handshake in celebration. After that, Winnie gave Dennis a small kiss on the cheek. Dennis gave a nervous shiver in response.

* * *

It took an hour for Mavis to get ready, and it was going to take another hour to get to the store and another hour back due to how far the human village is from the hotel.

Winnie and Willie sat in the media room, where the big TV was located, waiting for Dennis to get back with the snacks.

"Just a few more hours to go, baby brother!" exclaimed Winnie. "Are you ready?!"

"I'm not a baby!" Willie responded while pouting. Winnie gave a giggle and placed her arm around Willie.

"Thanks for your help, assistant Willie," said Winnie. Willie blushed a little bit.

"Aw, it's no big deal," said Willie. "I love helping you out. Even if it means doing some dumb chores around the hotel."

"We'll live," said Winnie. "Besides, we're about the watch the best season finale ever!"

"Yeah!" Willie exclaimed as he gave Winnie a high five. Tonight was going to be big.

* * *

7:55 PM, five minutes to go. Winnie and Willie sat in front of the big tv with their detective gear and snacks. Winnie even had her hat on.

"This is it, Willie, this is the big one!" stated Winnie. "We'll be talking about this for months!"

"Heck yeah!" exclaimed Willie. "We're gonna binge watch this season over and over again until the new one starts!"

"You know it, baby brother!" exclaimed Winnie as she adjusted her hat. The two then heard a knock at the door. Winnie opened the door, revealing their older brother, Wallace, holding a small bowl of popcorn. "Oh, hey big brother! What are you doing here?"

"Getting ready to witness the greatest show in history," responded Wallace as he ate some of his popcorn.

"It's almost starting!" exclaimed Winnie, "Come on it!" Wallace in and sat on the sofa by Willie.

"Ready to watch the greatest show on earth, big brother?" asked Willie, who was clearly pumped up to watch the show.

"You know I am!" responded Wallace.

"Thanks for your help today, Wallace," said Winnie as she sat down between Wallace and Willie.

"No problem, what kind of older brother would I be if I didn't help my younger siblings?" asked Wallace with a mouthful of popcorn.

Four minutes had flown by quickly. Winnie picked up the TV remote and turned on the TV and switched to the channel "Detective Jerry" was on.

"It's almost time!" exclaimed Winnie as she began bouncing on the sofa in excitement. Willie did the same thing, while Wallace smiled and pulled out his phone, it was officially eight o'clock PM.

"It's time," Wallace said to himself.

"Oh yeah!" Winnie and Willie had huge grins on their faces as they glued their eyes to the TV, waiting for the show to start.

However, they were about to get an unexpected surprise. The TV showed a static image of the "Detective Jerry" logo, an announcer was heard soon after.

"'Detective Jerry' will not be seen tonight," said the announcer. Winnie and Willie's grins instantly dropped. Wallace gave a smirk look.

"Wh-What?!" Winnie was stunned. "Not be seen tonight?" The announcer continued.

"It'll return next week at its regular time with a one-hour season finale,"

"Ne-Next Week?!" Willie exclaimed. Wallace tried his best not to laugh. The announcer had one more thing to say.

"And now, it's time for…. Thursday Night Football!" The TV quickly changed to a live football stadium, full of fans waiting for the game. Winnie and Willie stood there with a shocked expression. Wallace began to laugh out loud.

"Not one of you checked the TV guide this week?!' Wallace asked while he continued to laugh out loud. Willie pouted while Winnie shoved a sofa cushion to her face and screamed very loudly in anger. Luckily, the cushion muffled her screaming. Wallace continued to laugh at their misfortune.

"I can't believe we didn't check the guide!" cried Willie as he pouted. "Worst night ever!"

"Best night ever!" exclaimed Wallace as he ate more popcorn.

* * *

 **End of story.**

* * *

 **Did you know this was posted the same day as "Detective Winnie's" one year anniversary?**

 **Also, stay tuned for "Detective Winnie 2"**

 **Coming soon!**


End file.
